thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White
The famed heroine of the tale of the same name and the fairest of them all. Background Queen Snow White is the well-known fairytale character first appearing in the stories of the Brothers Grimm, who escapes her evil stepmother by going into hiding with the Seven Dwarfs and eats the poisoned apple that puts her into a deep sleep until a prince comes and wakes her with a kiss. The Wishing Spell's prologue takes place after the traditional fairy tale ends and Snow White has married her prince and rules as queen. Appearance and Personality "Her skin was as pale as snow, her hair was as dark as coal, and her eyes were as green as a forest. Her beauty was known throughout the land, and her story was known even beyond that."''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 2 Although her people demanded the death of the Evil Queen, Snow White decided to have her imprisoned instead. When she asks the queen for her motives, she reveals that she was desperate for her stepmother's attention and love as a child, and knew about her stepmother's attempts on her life but kept hoping the Evil Queen would change. TLOS I, Prologue, p. 7 ''"I knew it was you. I knew you were dangerous, but I kept letting you in. I kept hoping you would change. I let you harm me." She is a kind and compassionate woman. When she hears about the Evil Queen's life story, she feels sorry for her and releases her from the dungeons to try and help her reverse the spell on the Magic Mirror. She soon realises this was a mistake. This shows that Snow White has faith in the good side of human nature and will give everyone the chance to change into a better person, even her wicked stepmother. Despite her stepmother's terrible crimes, Snow White cared for her and wanted to earn her love. Later in the book, she is shown to have kept the Evil Queen's possessions (magic books, furniture, glass vials and containers) in a storage room in the castle, which she goes to visit to think about her stepmother and what she has doneTLOS I, ch 15, p. 310. When she hears of her stepmother's death, she's visibly shaken and upsetTLOS I, ch 22, p. 402. This displays Snow White's desire for a family as she never knew her mother, a bond which she hoped to share with Evly and it is assumed that her father died before she reclaimed the throne. Relationships Queen Snow White is married to one of the Princes Charming, Chandler. She is still friends with the Seven Dwarfs and they occasionally visit her in the castle. Story 1. The Wishing Spell In The Wishing Spell, Snow White is instrumental to the story- she is the one who releases the Evil Queen, thereby (unknowingly) unleashing danger upon Alex and Conner and the Land of Stories. 2. The Enchantress Returns In The Enchantress Returns, Snow White plays only a minor part; she is mentioned as being present at the meetings of the Happily Ever After Assembly and is captured by Ezmia along with the other queens. 3. A Grimm Warning When the threat of the Grande Armée becomes real, Snow White goes into hiding on the secret path along with the other royals. When they see the destruction the army has wreaked upon a town, Red Riding Hood asks Goldilocks for fighting lessons. Snow White and the other queens join her. The royals are ambushed and captured. When they are rescued, they fight alongside Alex and Conner to defeat the army. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Snow White attends Red and Froggy's (almost) weddingTLOS IV, ch 8 p 124. Later, Sir Grant mentions that she and King Chandler were kidnapped by Hook's pirates.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 413 5. An Author's Odyssey Snow White is among the royals who are nearly executed by The Masked Man. Jack, Goldilocks, The Lost Boys and The Merry Men rescue the royals. Quotes ''"All these years, I wondered why she didn't love me, and then I finally understood it- it was because she couldn't."''TLOS I, ch 22, p 404 Gallery Snow_white.jpg|Image uploaded by ArnoldGreen48 References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Politics Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Happily Ever After Assembly Member Category:Happily Forever After Assembly Member